


Patience

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Heat/rut, His grandparents think they're doing what's best for him, Hurt/Comfort, Jared Doesn't Know He's A Werewolf, Jared has to learn a new way of life that has been hidden from him on purpose, Lies, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Minor Character Death, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Top Jensen, True Mates, Trust Issues, Werewolf Jared Padalecki, Werewolf Jensen Ackles, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, at the beginning, but they're really not, dubious consent to drugs, injections/vaccinations, prescribed drugs, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: Jensen gets called in to make a delivery to one of the more rich, human estates in town, when the original team come down with the flu. The only problem is, it's supposed to be a "humans-only" gig. This delivery is more important that some rich bitch's biases, so Jensen's boss waves him in on the job, with a small reminder to act as human as possible.It's not until Jensen gets to the estate that he realises instantly why it's supposed to be a humans-only job: there's a fellow Wolf on the premises - and someone has gone togreatlengths to make sure that he has no idea what he is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I know I promised a More Than You Know update next, and I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter of that is on it's way, it's almost finished!! (it's been a pain in my neck for the last year, let me tell you!!) Anyway, I came across this [prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/146792.html?thread=46265192) on the SPNKinkMeme over at LiveJournal and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it!! This is my first prompt fill from there!! So, I'm super excited!! I've spent literally all day working on it, planning it all out (which still isn't fully completed) and writing and rewriting the prologue!! This chapter is more of a background chapter than anything else. 

Sharon Kammer had been Billie’s and Barbra’s pride and joy. She was always top of her class in school, she succeeded in her 5 extra-curricular activities and she spent a lot of her free time volunteering. Both her parents did nothing but boast about their daughter’s success to others, especially when she left for collage with a full scholarship.

The Kammer’s expected their daughter to do just as well in her higher education, like every part of her life thus far. And she did! She flourished in all her classes and was well on her way to becoming a successful lawyer. But living away from home gave her more freedom than she’d ever been allowed when she’d been living with her parents.

Suddenly, she was living under her own rules, not the rules of her parents; and it was freeing. She was able to eat what she wanted, work when she wanted, sleep when she wanted, relax when she wanted. She was able to make and keep the friends that she chose and was able to book up her schedule as she saw fit, not how her mother and father saw fit. And for the very first time, she was allowed to date.

So, when Gerald Padalecki sauntered into the college library at the beginning of her last year, looking cool in his leather jacket and converse sneakers, Sharon knew he was the one. Gerald hadn’t introduced himself straight away, but he’d kept looking over at her, every moment he got, the two of them sharing looks and small, shy smiles. When he finally got the courage to shake off his friends and approach her, Sharon had practically melted.

Gerald was completely truthful right from the beginning of their relationship, explaining that he was a Were and that Sharon was his True Mate. He said that it was uncommon for Were’s to find their mates in humans, but it did happen from time to time. Sharon, in return, had been truthful, detailing her upbringing and how her parents were anti-were and just how much they would disapprove of their relationship. But Sharon wasn’t going to let this stop her, and within a few months she’d had a mating bite on her shoulder, a wedding ring on her finger and a bundle of joy on the way.

Unsurprisingly, her parents had not been best pleased when they found out. They were disgusted that she could let herself get _mated_ to a Werewolf and deflower herself in such a way. The baby she was going to have was apparently going to ruin her life, and she “clearly” wasn’t ready for it just yet. And how she could be so happy to be bringing up a Were baby? It was horrifying for them.

But Sharon was done living her life the way her parent’s wanted. She told them as much as well. She graduated with top grades and her hard work had caught the eye of a prestigious law firm, from Washington, who were willing to wait out her pregnancy and maternity leave before she started working for them.

Within a month of leaving college, Sharon and Gerald married and welcome a healthy, baby boy into the world. They called him Jared, and he was perfect.

Gerald and Sharon began planning a move to Washington, browsing homes in magazines and newspapers. Gerald even started looking into potential packs for them to join in the areas they were looking to move to.

Sharon wanted to move, was happy and excited to do so! This was going to be the start of the rest of her life with her small, perfect family. But there was one thing that was holding her back…

Despite how they had practically disowned her, Sharon felt a pang of sadness for her parents. She wanted them to be a part of Jared’s life. So, one morning, when Jared was barely 3 months old, she took him around to her parent’s house.

Barbra and Billie had fallen in love with their grandson. They’d held him and cooed over him, desperately trying to convince their daughter to leave Gerald – to come home and bring Jared up human, like he deserved to be. But Sharon wouldn’t have it. It wasn’t fair to force Jared to hide his wolf side, or for him to grow up without his father just because of her parent’s wishes. As much as Barbra and Billie had adored Jared, they couldn’t accept him as a Were, and so Sharon took him home and focused more than ever on moving to Washington, where she would never have to deal with their prejudice views again.

The house hunting was going well, and soon Gerald and Sharon had appointments to visit four houses that they liked the look of. They didn’t really want to trek Jared all that way when they were only house-hunting, knowing that the long journey’s and long days were going to unsettle the babe something terrible. They were only going to be gone for the weekend, so they hired a respectable, temporary nanny to care for their baby while they were away.

In Washington, they found the perfect house. It had a big garden, good schools and was in such a great neighbourhood. They put the deposit down and sorted out the mortgage and were ready to move in, in just a week’s time. They were so excited to start their new adventure, that they couldn’t wait to get home to Jared and get started.

They never made it home.

The plane lost power only 34 minutes into their journey. Everyone on the plane sadly perished.

Barbra answered the door to the two police men. Both Barbra and Billie had been devastated with the news. Their little girl was gone. And their last goodbyes hadn’t been on the best of terms either. Tears were shed, regrets were shared, and prayers were said.

And then the police men brought up the subject of their grandson. Barbra and Billie were the only family Jared has left. Without a second’s thought, Barbra and Billie accepted custody of their grandson, promising to bring him up like their own.

As much as the Kammer’s were overjoyed that Jared was coming to live with them, they were absolutely crushed at under what circumstances it happened.

A week after they received the fateful news, they held a small, simple funeral for their daughter, celebrating her life. Many words are shared, memories revisited and once they are alone, Billie and Barbra make promises to their daughter to love Jared with all their hearts, to bring him up as their own and to do what they think is right for him, no matter what.

That very night, when Barbra and Billie put Jared to bed, in the very crib his mother slept in when she herself had been a baby, they give him a gift; a gift that would stay with him for the rest of his life. A solid, silver St Michael’s necklace, to protect him against all evil and to show him just how much they love him. Until he is old enough to wear it around his neck, the necklace will reside above his crib, connected to the mobile spinning peacefully above his head.

As they watch their grandson falling asleep, completely besotted with the way he looks just like their Sharon did at this age, they are unable to see just what affect the silver necklace, now hanging on the mobile just out of reach, is having on Jared.

Just from being near the silver causes a chill to shoot through his blood, dulling every single one of his wolf senses.

The Kammer’s may not be able to see what affect the silver is having on their grandson, but they know _exactly_ what it’s doing to him.

“Grandma and Grandpa are going to take such good care of you, Jared,” Barbra promises the sleeping babe, with a soft finger chasing the single lock of hair the boy has out of his face. “We’re not going to let anything hurt you. We’re going to protect you from _everything_ … Even if that means protecting you from yourself. We love you so much, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter, but it took me a while to get there!!  
> Thank you so much for the lovely feedback!!

** Chapter One **

The pinch of the needle entering the skin on his upper, left arm made him hiss. Jared closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

The Dr said nothing as he quickly, efficiently and professionally administered the injection. It was over in a matter of seconds, the needle removed and discarded into the portable bin that the Dr brought with him on home visits such as this one.

Jared opened his eyes again when he felt the Dr’s cool fingers tape a cotton wool ball to the tiny puncture wound on his arm.

“All done,” The Dr declared, taking a step back. He chuckled lightly. “Well, for another three months, that is.”

Jared nodded once, saying nothing, and not finding it as amusing as the Dr did. He hated having to sit here and be used as a pincushion four times a year just because his immune system was faulty; _broken_. But still, he had to endure; without the injections every three months, Jared would die.

“Thank you, Doctor Michael.”

Jared glanced up at the sound of his grandmother’s voice, as she stood from the posh, velvet loveseat in the corner of the room. She was dressed in a smart, royal blue pencil skirt, her black blouse tucked in, and despite her age of 65, she didn’t look a day over 50. People would often confuse her for Jared’s mother, and were always shocked when they discovered that she was actually his grandmother… not that Jared actually got to go out very much for people to get confused.

“It’s not a worry, Mrs Kammer,” The Dr spoke kindly to the elder woman, making sure that his smile was the big charming one that made her tip him extra generously. He pulled the two latex gloves from his hands with a loud snap. “I’m just doing my job.”

Barbra Kammer stalked confidently across the large room and perched herself on the couch beside her grandson. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on Jared’s shoulder and smiled at him sweetly.

“How is he doing Doctor?” She asked, voice full of hope as she addressed the professional. “Is my Jared showing any signs of progressing? Any signs of getting better?”

Dr Michael closed down his briefcase with a click, before giving Mrs Kammer, who was his highest paying client, his full attention.

“Unfortunately, I’m afraid not, Mrs Kammer.”

Jared felt his grandmother’s shoulders drop in disappointment with this news. Jared didn’t react, having known that he wasn’t showing any signs of recovering from his illnesses… he _never_ did. How his grandmother kept hope, even after all these years puzzled Jared.

“On the positive side though, it hasn’t gotten any worse,” The Doctor explained. Jared rolled his eyes, having heard it all before. His grandmother pressed for more information, which the Doctor happily supplied for her.

Jared sighed, drowning their words out. They spoke about him like he wasn’t there. It was behaviour he was used to, but that didn’t mean he liked it any less. He had thought that when he turned eighteen, he would have been given the opportunity to be included within the talks and decision making regarding his health and medical needs, but that was far from the case.

What Jared had was so rare that it didn’t even have a name, and according to both Dr Michael and his grandparents, there was _no_ way that Jared would be able to understand much of it – no one did. Jared’s grandparents made all the tough decisions with the advice of the Dr, so that Jared wouldn’t have to.

Jared had no doubt that they always had his best interests in mind, but he couldn’t deny that sometimes it would be nice to be included in it all.

A few moments later, the Doctor set up their next appointment for three months time, and his grandmother saw the man out.

When Barbra came back into the living room, Jared was still sat in the same place. He looked a little downtrodden and sorry for himself, but Barbra was used to this – Jared was always like this after his short appointments with the Doctor. He needed something to focus his attention on before he got lost in his head.

“Jared, hunny, you have that homework to complete, remember?” She prompted him, kindly, as she walked into the room. She paused to pick up the magazine she’d been casually flipping through during the Doctor’s visit and moved to tidy it away, making herself look busy under the teenagers watchful gaze.

Jared looked out the window for a moment and took in the glorious weather they were having today.

“Please may I sit outside on the porch to complete it?” He asked wearily. More often than not, a question like that gained a negative reaction.

Barbra spun on her heels to look him over. She thought for a moment before nodding her head.

“Very well. You haven’t been out for a few weeks. But no further than the back porch, and for no longer than 30 minutes. Understand?”

“Yes, Gramma,” He spoke politely, already on his feet and rushing for the stairs to get his homework, a sudden spring to his step.

Barbra was in the kitchen making herself a cup of English tea when Jared came barrelling back down the stairs. He walked, as he was expected to, through the kitchen, his arms laden with his pre-law books and a huge smile on his face.

He stepped out onto the back porch and tipped his head back as the sun hit his skin for the first time in what was going on 7 weeks now.

Barbra watched him as he stood there for a few minutes, soaking up the sunrays before he sat himself down at the garden table on the porch and spread his books out to begin his homework.

Jared had been born in July, and there was no doubt that he was a summer baby. The boy would always bask in the sunshine and his face would light up, just like the sun, whenever his grandparents allowed him to go out into the back yard.

But apart from the trips into the garden, Jared had never left the house for very long. His grandparents had been terrified that someone would find out what he was and, and they couldn’t even begin to imagine the dishonour it would bring on their family if they did. Not only that, but how could they protect Jared if he found out what he was? They planned, right from the start, to do absolutely everything in their power to ensure that Jared would _never_ find out about the other part of him.

Originally, they had wanted to cure him, and so when they heard whispers of such a thing, the Kammer’s had understandably got very excited. But when they found out what the ‘cure’ entailed, they agreed never to put their precious grandson through it. It involved life-altering operations that were too horrifying to even think of, and long, high-intensity electric shock therapy sessions, among other inhuman things. The procedure had never once cured a Were of their Wolfism, and instead caused them to become brain dead and put them in a constant vegetative state. While they were willing to go to _great_ lengths to protect their grandson from himself and the world of Were’s, they could never do that to him. It was torture, and while the Kammer’s had agreed Were’s deserved it, their grandson did not.

When they came to realise that the ‘cure’ was some sick bastard trying to convince them to basically end Jared’s life, they moved on to researching other methods on how to best hide and dampen Jared’s Were side.

Over the coming months, and years, the Kammer’s spoke with others who were in similar situations to themselves and sought out black-market ‘professionals’ who were willing to help them for the right price. They discovered suppressants that would hide a Were’s senses, probably better than the silver ever could, as well as things that would stop Jared from turning during a full moon.

When he’d first come to live with them, they had changed Jared’s last name from Padalecki to Kammer, not wanting him to have any affiliation with the other side of him. They also gifted him with the silver St Michael’s necklace to weaken his senses and abilities right away. Their ideology was that if the boy never got chance to get used to such things, he wouldn’t miss them. These two things though, were only the beginning of the changes they made in their quest to protect their grandson.

~PATIENCE~

When Jared had been only 10 months old, the Kammer’s decided to take him to the park for the first time. They hadn’t taken him out of the house very often, and whenever they did it was just out into the back yard. They had been wanting to take him out properly for a little while now, but they were so paranoid that he would come into contact with another Were that they just kept him at home.

So, because of their concern, it took some time to ensure the trip to the park was perfectly planned. It took a while to work out when the best time to go was, and for how long. Monday morning appeared to the quietest time, and so, when the next available Monday rolled around, they buckled Jared into his stroller and made their way to the park.

Just as they had expected, the park was quiet; the only inhabitants being two Mum’s happily chatting while their 5 year old sons played well together on the bigger equipment. Billie and Barbra paid them paid them no mind, focusing on their grandson.

They introduced him to the baby swing and the slide, holding his hands as they guided him down the slide. Jared loved it too, with a huge smile on his face throughout, lots of giggles and his babbled attempts at speech. The longer they were there, the more they relaxed.

Because the park was emptier than they had expected, and they were all having a good time, they decided to stay slightly longer than they had planned. So, while Barbra popped across the street to a small café to get herself and her husband some take away coffees, Billie stayed with Jared who was happily playing in the sandbox. Billie let the boy play happily, crouched behind him just outside the box, and continuously speaking to him about everything and nothing, getting quiet, little _“Pa, pa, pa’s”_ in response to his words.

Billie, however, wasn’t oblivious to the two boys who had stopped playing and were now stood watching them from just beyond the sandbox. They seemed intrigued with Jared, unable to take their eyes off of him. It was making Billie tremendously uneasy.

It didn’t take long for one of the boys to build up enough confidence to step forward.

“Excuse me, Mister,” He spoke, causing Billie’s head to snap up. The man could see the two mothers making their way over to them out of the corner of his eye, hopefully to tell their children that play time was over. “Why’s he a wolf, and you isn’t?”

The question startled Billie, and he grabbed Jared instantly, on instinct. There was only one way that they would be able to tell the baby was a wolf, and that was if they were wolves themselves; Were’s could sniff each other out in a room full of garbage if they had to.

“Jordan!” One of the ladies exclaimed, at her son’s question. She sounded embarrassed. “You can’t ask such a thing! That is very rude!”

Billie stood quickly, now suddenly aware that he was surrounded by four Were’s, five if he included his grandson. He was careful not to make any sudden movements, knowing how sometimes Were’s saw it as a threat.

“I’m so sorry for my son’s blunt rudeness, Sir,” The mother apologised to Billie, and while she sounded sincere, Billie would not be fooled. She could very well be trying to lull him into a false sense of security before making her pounce.

Billie said nothing still, now being able to spot Barbra coming back with two paper cups filled with steaming coffee.

“Pa, pa, pa, pa!” Jared whined, fat tears now starting to fall down his face as he wriggled to be put back down.

“Excuse me,” Billie muttered to the Were’s, carefully taking a few steps back to watch for their reactions. When he was as sure as he could be that they weren’t about to make a move for him, he spun on his heel and walked away as fast as he could without making the Were’s suspicious.

He barely caught the mother telling her son that _“Sometimes, hunny, Wolves can mate with humans”_ before he made it back to his wife.

“Billie? What’s wrong?” Barbra asked, clearly desperate to take the now sobbing baby into her arms, but unable to do so with her hands full.

“We need to leave now! It was a bad idea coming here!”

Barbra glanced over his shoulder and saw the two mothers and their sons now getting ready to leave the park. She seemed to put two and two together and worked out what was wrong; there was only one thing that would spook her husband like this.

“Billie, are they…?”

“Yes! And they know Jared is too. We need to _go_.”

That was all the prompting Barbra needed before they were hurrying away from the park.

It was later that evening that they vowed they would never let Jared leave the confines of the house again. He would be allowed in the garden at times, if his grandparents permitted, but they agreed that Jared would be safest at the house where he was away from the sight and scent of other Were’s.

~PATIENCE~

With Jared kept safe on the house grounds, things went quiet for a few years. Before his grandparents knew it, Jared turned two. He was happy, cheerful and always chatty. He was the apple of Billie and Barbra’s eyes, and reminded them so much of their dear, late daughter. He was tall for a toddler, and he was able to start wearing the silver St Michael’s necklace around his neck throughout the day now, and it was kept under his pillow at night while he slept, to keep his wolf senses weakened.

Jared was quite smart for his age, and was interested in everything, so when Billie decided to do some gardening one day, the two-year-old begged to join him. Billie couldn’t not indulge him, so he helped Jared into some gardening boots and let the boy join him outside in the front yard.

The toddler seemed happy enough to help his grandfather dig up the flower beds with a small trowel… for all of 2 minutes before he got bored. Billie laughed and let the boy move around the garden at will, chasing the bees around the flowers, confident that he couldn’t get out of the front yard, with the white-picket fence surrounding them.

Billie became so engrossing in his task that he paid no mind to the runner who paced by quickly. Jared, however, did. He forgot about the bees and toddled over to the fence with a new found enthusiasm. He stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck to try and see where she had gone.

The runner had stopped. She had caught a fleeting glance of the boy as she’d passed. She stopped, not having gone a few feet passed the garden before she backtracked and returned to the white, waist-height fence. Jared’s eyes went wide and lit up in excitement as she got closer again.

“Oh, hi there, gorgeous boy!” She cooed.

Billie’s head reared up at the sound of the stranger’s voice. He looked over to where the voice came from and felt his heart clench in panic. She was talking to Jared. He moved to get to his feet but stumbled in his haste to do so.

“Hi!” Jared replied; his voice full of wonder. He painted a huge smile on his face and tilted his head up with a cute giggle. The sun seemed to frame him like a halo.

“Look at you! Such a pretty pup, huh? Yeah – you’re going to make a gorgeous wolf one day, aren’t you?!”

Finally, Billie has managed to get to his feet and make it to Jared’s side, plucking the toddler from the ground with such speed it was a wonder the boy didn’t go flying through the air.

The woman, who could only be a Were, had the decency to look apologetic. She was quick to rush apologies and assurances that she meant no harm. Billie managed to compose himself enough to tell the woman to leave, threatening her with the police if she didn’t comply. His tone hadn’t been the kindest, and she seemed to realise that she wasn’t wanted.

Billie stood in silence, watching her until he could no longer see her. Only then did he take Jared inside and tightly lock the doors and windows where they could wait, in relative safety, for Barbra to return for her coffee morning.

That very afternoon, the Kammer’s were in contact with their local estate agent. By the end of the week, they were moving to the next state over, and into a human-only neighbourhood. And it was decided that Jared was no longer going to leave the house.

~PATIENCE~

Jared was four years old when they called on Dr Michael for the first time.

At the beginning of the week, Jared had started to complain about his arms and legs hurting. Both Billie and Barbra had waved him off, thinking nothing of his accusations and putting it all down to typical four-year-old behaviour, trying to get out of the things he didn’t want to do.

A few days later, however, the boy was still complaining. He wasn’t eating much, nor did he want to do anything but apparently wallow in his discomfort. His grandparents had began to grow concerned, worrying that perhaps he might be coming down with something. They decided to tuck him up in bed early one night, hoping that a good nights sleep would do him the world of good.

He had settled down easily, and was still soundly asleep when Barbra checked on him before she went to bed herself. But, a few hours later, the Kammer’s were wakened by their grandson’s agonising screams.

He’d been inconsolable, neither grandparent able to calm Jared even in the slightest. They were both at their wits end, until Barbra had a sudden, frightening thought.

_“Bill; the moon…”_

Billie had thrown back the boys curtains in a panicked hurry to show the moon, bright and round, and almost full. Tomorrow it would be a full moon, and Jared was ready to make his first turn.

They had been in contact with Dr Michael for a little while now, the black market Doctor offering advice and guidance for a pretty penny. The Doctor had explained that this would happen eventually, and that the first few turns were going to hurt, so there would be plenty of signs beforehand.

Despite the hour, Billie had been on the phone to Dr Michael begging for his help. Dr Michael had come running.

Jared was still screaming and writhing around in pure agony when the Doctor arrived. It was easy to see that the two grandparents were also very worried, with the way they clutched each other for comfort and their eyes were wet and shiny with unshed tears.

“He’s definitely entering his first turn,” Dr Michael observed patiently with one look. The human man was well trained in the anatomy of Were’s, so that he could illegally help people like the Kammer’s, and Jared, all while earning a very high pay check.

“Gramma!” Jared screeched suddenly, his little back arching away from the mattress, unnaturally.

“Gramma’s here, honey,” Barbra promised, her hands strikingly cool against his heated skin.

“Why is it so bad?” Billie demanded to know. “It’s not even full moon until tomorrow evening!”

“The first time is always the worst” Doctor Michael began, already opening up his bag and pulling out an ear thermometer. He went to continue, but Jared shrieked again, before flipping himself around onto his tummy. He curled in on himself and started to sob. They were loud, heart-breaking sobs that had his grandparents vouching to do anything to stop the pain.

“Daddy.”

Barbra and Billie reared the heads, sharing a worried look. The panic that was now searing through them was not completely to do with the pain their grandson was in – it was the single word he had uttered; a single worded prayer. A cry. A plea.

They had never once spoken to the boy about his father, had never even mentioned him – Jared didn’t even ask… with no connections to the outside world, he didn’t really know what a daddy was. His only experience coming from childish cartoons.

“Daddy!” He wailed, somehow sounding so heartbroken with that one word that neither Billie or Barbra could stand it. “I want my Daddy!”

“What’s happening?” Barbra snapped at Dr Michael; voice scarily cold. “Why is he asking for his father?!”

Dr Michael knew of the Kammer’s story, inside and out, so he understood their worry and confusion over the one, simple word.

“It’s natural for pup’s to call for their werewolf parent, or parent’s,” The Dr explained. “Having the Were parent near is a somewhat natural remedy to the pain. It doesn’t alleviate the pain completely, but it certainly helps.”

“I don’t care!” Barbra hissed, not caring that she had just contradicted her previous question. “Make it stop!”

Dr Michael wasn’t offended with the way he was spoken to, being used to it in his chosen profession. He was employed, albeit illegally, as a means to an end. And with how much he was being paid, he was happy to put up with a lot of things.

“I’m going to administer a shot, if that’s okay. I think at the moment, that’s the only way we’re going to be getting anything into him at this moment.”

That much was plainly obvious. Jared was no longer screaming, but he was still sobbing and bucking in pain, and he’d kept up a mantra of _“Daddy! I want my Daddy!”_

“What is it you’ll be giving him?” Billie asked, moving to sit on the edge of the mattress, to be close to his grandson.

“It’s a mixture of a very strong painkiller, a sedative and one type of suppressant,” The Dr explained as he pulled the vial from his bag and started preparing the syringe. “It suppresses his wolf. Basically, it forces him _not_ to turn.”

“Good!” Barbra hushed, her eyes never trailing from her grandson. She was ready for this to be over already.

“It will knock him out for the night, and most probably all of tomorrow as well. He will also be in and out of consciousness with it for another day or so after the full moon. Are you still happy for me to do this?”

Billie and Barbra shared a look, able to have a conversation with nothing but their eyes. They both nodded.

“Whatever it takes, Dr,” Billie agreed readily.

Two minutes later, Jared was out cold. Billie was tucking him in under the covers, whispering to him about how both Gramma and Grandpa both loved him very much, while Dr Michael packed away the few things he had used.

“He will have to take a dosage every month, the night before full moon,” He explained to Barbra. The woman nodded her understanding. “I can get you some in liquid form if you like, until he’s old enough to take tablets.”

“Yes, that would be great.”

“And, what, may I ask, will you be telling Jared?” Dr Michael glanced over his shoulder at the four-year-old. He knew of the Kammer’s wishes to keep him unaware of his Wolf side. “About why he will be taking this medication?”

“Arthritis,” Barbra decided, with a small, sure nod. “A bad case of childhood arthritis.”

~PATIENCE~

8-year-old Jared sat quietly in the window seat, his history text book sat open in his knees. He was supposed to be reading it and remembering the dates and names ready for when the tutor his grandparents paid for would quiz him the next morning. If he got less than 70% of the questions wrong, he would have to read the book front to back again.

Usually, Jared got so engrossed in his school books and learning, as it was just about the only thing he could do alone. And he did enjoy his school work, already a grade ahead of where he should have been. However, today, the boring history book didn’t grasp his attention. Instead, his gaze didn’t stray from the window.

The sun was bright and warm, but not stifling hot. There were a few, perfectly white fluffy clouds dotted around and Jared was desperate to go outside. He’d begged his grandmother to let him out in the back yard, but she reminded him that he had been out only a few days ago and that he had homework to do. Her tone had suggested he better not ask again, so the boy had sulked up to his room to grab the homework and found this window seat especially so he could watch the sun and the sky. He wasn’t even allowed to have the window open even a crack, in case his allergies played up.

The window Jared sat in overlooked the front yard and their quiet, but respectful neighbourhood. It was a cute little cul-de-sac with pristine gardens and huge houses. Everyone knew everyone, apart from Jared; he’d never been outside the front of this house except from the very first time they’d moved in back when Jared had been two… and he couldn’t even remember that. He knew that they all knew of him as he often got birthday cards and gifts from his neighbours, and his grandparents always told him about everyone, but he knew he was known as the poor kid on the street that couldn’t leave his house in case he died.

It wasn’t fair.

Jared had never even met another person even close to his age. And he longed too. Today was a Sunday, and the other children who lived in the neighbourhood were all outside playing together with a soft soccer ball and were clearly enjoying the sun, the company and the competition the game provided. He longed so badly to be down there with them, joining in with their laughter and fun.

For the very first time, Jared somehow found the courage to stand from the window seat and make his way to the living room where he knew his grandmother was, reading one of her latest books. The history book was left on the floor where it had slid from his knees, forgotten about.

Jared stood just inside the living room door, his heart was beating doubly fast in anticipation and he almost backed out. But he wanted this so badly that he knew he would always regret it if he didn’t ask.

The woman was doing exactly what her grandson had predicted. Her nose was in a book, her glasses perched right on the edge of her nose and her long, bony fingers turned the pages slowly and carefully as if they were the most important possession she owned.

Jared sucked in a shuddery breath and then bit the bullet. It was now or never.

“Grammy?”

“Yes, dear?” She asked offhandedly, not even glancing up from the book, her eyes sliding from left to right in amazing speed as she took in the words that were typed out upon the pages.

“May I go outside and play with the other children please?” Jared made sure to be polite and phrase the question in the way his grandmother and grandfather had taught him from a young age… it wasn’t ‘Can I...’, it was ‘May I…’. And god forbid he forgot his pleases and thank you’s; he had learnt that one the hard way.

Barbra Kammer froze. Her fingers held the page she was just turning, her eyes stopped flitting across the words and ever so slowly she raised them from the book fixing her grandson with a hard, cold stare.

Jared gulped and shifted on his feet. He knew from that look alone what the answer was, but if he dared tell her to forget it or just tried to turn and return to his window seat, he would be reprimanded for being rude.

She let Jared stew for a bit before she marked her page with a bookmark and set it on the small coffee table beside her.

“I have already answered a similar question already today Jared,” She finally spoke, almost harsh. “Do I really have to repeat myself?”

“No Grandmother,” Jared muttered, lowering his head in defeat, understanding that this was a ‘grandmother’ moment and not a ‘Gramma’

“Good. You would do well to listen to me the first time, Jared.”

“Yes Grandmother,” He hushed, his eyes stinging with tears he refused to shed in front of her. He wished his grandfather was here, instead of in the back yard trying to fight with the stubborn weeds they had; the man was a little softer than his grandmother and although he agreed with everything his wife did and enforced the rules of Jared’s safety well enough on his own, he had a way of softening the reprimand, no matter who it came from.

The woman stood, and she was so tall, even if the flat, sandal type shoes she wore today instead of her usual favoured high-heels. She was clearly trying to be intimidating, and it worked, causing the boy to shrink into himself slightly. She hadn’t dismissed him yet, so he couldn’t just leave.

“Playing with the other children?” Barbra scoffed to herself. “Where did you get such a ridiculous idea from anyway?”

Jared knew that if he answered that, he would be banished from the window seat for some time, and it was his favourite spot in the whole house. But he knew that the woman would recognise a lie before it had even left his mouth, which would just land him in even more trouble.

“I… I was just sat in the window seat reading my history book when I noticed them all playing,” He admitted truthfully. Despite her strictness, telling the truth first time had always won him bonus points from her. “I just wanted to play.”

Barbra pursed her lips and removed her reading glasses from her nose. She folded them up and fixed her stern glare on her grandson, demanding eye contact without verbally requesting it.

“That is an absurd idea, young man. You should know better than anyone that you cannot set foot outside the grounds. Don’t you remember you are allergic to grass and pollen? And with everything else you’ve got, your immune system isn’t as strong as it should be. You could catch anything from the other children. No, absolutely not. You will not leave this house under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear, Jared Tristan?!”

The more she spoke, the faster and more enraged her tone became. It was as if she couldn’t believe her perfect grandson would have the audacity to ask such a thing.

“I understand, Grandmother,” Jared nodded, his eyes now unable to hold back the wetness any longer, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“You have homework to be completing, do you not?” She asked him, her voice almost cruel.

Jared knew if he said another word that he would break down in front of her. And his grandmother wouldn’t like that. She wasn’t heartless, as such, it was just that she didn’t see the point in crying over something that he _knew_ he couldn’t have – and she would just tell him the same thing she always did _“if you knew you wouldn’t like the answer I gave you, then why did you ask?”_ So, instead of answering verbally, Jared nodded.

“Good. That will give you something to focus on and take your mind away from such silly fantasies.” She turned away from him, and Jared knew he had been dismissed. He spun on his heels, the tears already falling freely down his face, his crying, however, silent.

“Oh, and Jared?” His grandmother’s voice called before he could step a foot out of the room. “You come away from the window seat. You must ask for permission to sit there from now on. Do you understand?”

He couldn’t stop the tiny heart-breaking sob that escaped him with that news. He knew that had been coming, but he had still been holding out hope that she wouldn’t take it away from him. He knew that there would be no negotiating with her at this point. Maybe in a week or so he could try and get his grandfather to sweet talk her into dropping the ridiculous window seat rule, but for now he knew she wouldn’t settle for anything less than a _‘yes, ma’am’_.

He cleared his throat and tried not to let it sound like he was obviously crying. He didn’t know how well he succeeded, but his grandmother said nothing more regardless.

“Yes Grandmother.”

“Thank you, Jared. Now go and complete your homework in your room please.”

With another muttered  _‘Yes Grandmother’_ Jared walked slowly from the room. When he reached the bottom of the large stairway, he started running. He took the steps two at a time, his lanky legs allowing him the purchase to do so easily and almost gracefully.

He couldn’t stop crying. His face was wet, and tear stained, his eyes showing no signs of stopping soon. Not only had his Grandmother reprimanded him for practically asking the same question in less than an hour, but she still hadn’t allowed him access to outside and now he was grounded from his favourite spot in the house.

When he reached the window seat, he bent down to pick up the fallen history text book. He stood up slowly, smoothing down the few pages that had crumpled against the floor and closed it confidently. He slid it under his left arm, and it fit there as if it belonged, and he wiped his face with his right hand.

Before Jared could bring himself to walk away from the window seat and the gorgeous sunshine, he promised himself one more, last glance outside. He let his eyes stay trained on the group of boys who were still playing with the soccer ball, and the one girl who had joined them since Jared had last looked. There were two other girls sat on the sidewalk, and they were looking through a book. He couldn’t tell what it was from where he stood, but they kept pointing things out to each other and giggling about something. He could see all the children’s mouths moving and knew they were making quite the noise, but from behind his window, he couldn’t hear a thing.

Instead, he could hear his grandmother’s soft, beautiful singing voice travelling up to him, as she sang along to some 50’s love song that she claimed was her favourite until any song by Elvis started playing. He could also hear the unmistakable opening and closing sounds of the oven, the fridge and the cupboards. She was about to start baking. That meant she would be busy for some time… and his grandfather was still out in the back yard.

Surely, they wouldn’t notice if he crept out and slipped back in; even if it was only for 10 minutes to meet the other children. And if he was careful with his allergies and things, then maybe he could show his grandparents that he _could_ be allowed outside for a little while more often without him suddenly dropping dead.

He wasn’t completely confident he could pull it off successfully, but he knew he was confident enough to give it a shot.

With his mind made up, he placed his history book on the window seat and hurried back down the stairs as silently as he could.

It was easier to get out unnoticed than he thought. Although the front door was always locked, regardless whether anyone was home or not (but they always where with Jared not being able to leave the house) the key was always kept on the hook just beside it, clearly labelled. Jared was only just able to reach it if he stood on the very tips of his toes and stretched his arm as high as he could.

He slipped on the pair of shoes that he wore once in a blue moon, and hated wearing when he did have to wear them, and fumbled clumsily with the front door key until it slid into the keyhole. With a slow and careful turn, the door clicked open. The noise was loud and Jared froze for a moment, expecting his grandmother to come storming from the kitchen to see what was going on. But she didn’t; instead the volume of her music went up, as did the sound of her singing.

A huge smile broke across Jared’s face as he pulled the door open just wide enough to slip out and he pulled it shut behind him as quietly as he could. He’d done it. He had actually done it. He turned and raised his head to bask in the warm sunshine, the feel of it different on his skin than how it had felt through the window.

Now he was outside he could hear the chants and the chatter, the giggles and laughter of the other children, and it drew him in like a moth to a flame. He hurried across the road to where the other children were still kicking around their soccer ball and was so pleased to realise that most of them appeared to be around his age, or slightly younger.

They noticed him as he made his way over and slowly, one by one they all stopped to look at him. The ball bounced a little as it came to a stop, no one moving to kick it and even the girls who were sat on the sidewalk tore themselves away from (Jared could now tell) their comic.

He was nervous. He’d never met any other kids, let alone some he could possibly be friends with. It was what he wanted most in life, a friend. He breathed a deep sigh, building up the courage to speak first, to ensure to these other kids that he wasn’t a threat.

“Hi.”

No one said anything. Jared could feel his confidence and the adrenaline falling. He gulped and tried to think of anything to say, but he couldn’t. He was smart, and was ahead in his academic study, but when it came to social experience, he had none. the only people he spoke to were his grandparents, his tutor, and Dr Michael. Before he could think of what to say next though, the girl who had been playing soccer with the boys spoke up.

“Hey. What’s your name?”

Jared smiled wide at her, never having felt happier than he did in that one moment.

“Jared,” He told them softly. “My name’s Jared.”

“I’ve never seen you here before, Jared,” The girl continued, but she wasn’t unkind.

“That’s because he’s that freak that can’t come outside to play because he’ll die,” One of the boys scoffed, sounding anything but friendly. One of the other boys snickered too. Jared’s face fell as did his sudden surge of happiness. Was he really a freak?

“Hey!” One of the girls from the sidewalk stood up, her voice defensive. “Brandon! Stop it! That’s mean!”

“It’s true! My Mom told me!”

“Maybe it is, but that doesn’t make him a freak!” One of the other boys joined in, backing him up.

Jared said nothing, looking to each new person as they spoke, taking in the different sounds of their voices and the way they all looked beautifully different with their different coloured hair and eyes and clothes and skin. It was almost like a sensory overload. But it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And he didn’t for a second feel ill like his grandparents had convinced him he would, he felt unstoppable, stronger than he ever had before.

The words from the boy, Brandon, hurt, because Jared had done nothing to him for him to be so unkind, so Jared couldn’t understand why he would say such things. But then, the fact that the other kids were sticking up for him, despite only having just met him made him feel so good that Jared just couldn’t describe it.

“Don’t listen to Brandon,” The first girl said. “He can be a big bully sometimes, but he’s really nice when you get to know him. I’m George,” She explained with a huge smile. “It’s short for Georgina, but don’t ever let me hear you call me that, okay?”

“Okay,” Jared nodded excitedly. Had he just made his first friend?

“That’s Brandon, as you know,” She pointed to the boy who had called him a freak. Then to the boy who had also stuck up for him. “Tommy. Ryan, Ashley,” Her finger darted over to the third and fourth boy of the group, then and then over to the two girls who had been sat on the sidewalk. “And that’s Sarah and Shannon. Even though they look different, their twins. That’s cool isn’t it?!”

“Yeah!” Jared agreed readily, although he knew all about fraternal twins.

“Do you want to play?” George asked. When Jared nodded, unable to find the words, she beamed with a twinkle in her eyes. She bent down to pick up the soccer ball. “You know how to play soccer?”

Jared remembered studying the game inside and out a year back during the soccer world cup. He’d been allowed to stay up to watch the final, even though he had been watching for tactics rather than pleasure. He’d never actually played soccer though, so didn’t know whether he would be any good.

“I know how to play,” Jared admitted. “But I’ve never played before…”

“What the hell? How can you know how to play but never played before?” Brandon laughed. “You probably don’t get to play, huh?” He poked fun. “Bet your grandma is too scared that you’ll break your pretty little nose or something, huh?”

“Brandon!” Ashley cried, turning to the slightly bigger boy. “Stop!”

“I’ve never played before because I’ve never had anyone _to_ play with,” Jared told Brandon, his voice sounding stronger than he currently felt in the face of this bully. “And I know how to play because I used to stay up to watch the soccer world cup last year!”

Everyone around him looked at him with wide, jealous eyes.

“You were allowed to stay up?!” Tommy asked, both excited and envious at once.

“Yeah. For every game,” Jared told them all. “You weren’t?”

“It was way past our bedtime,” Shannon explained for them all. “And it was during school time.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t go to school. My teacher comes to my house.”

“He really is a freak,” Brandon laughed.

“Why are you being mean to me?” Jared asked, narrowing his eyes and taking a step towards the bully. “I’ve never done anything to you!”

Brandon smirked, but it wasn’t nice. He took a step towards Jared too and soon they were face to face. Jared had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that it wasn’t right to speak to people the way Brandon was speaking to him, and as much as the other kids were trying to stick up for him they weren’t really getting anywhere. Maybe if Jared stuck up for himself a little, Brandon would realise that Jared was just the same as them.

“You’re a freak. We don’t play with freaks.”

“I’m not a freak!” Jared exclaimed. “Why do you say that?!”

“You live with your grandparents! Where’s your Mom and Dad? I never see them!”

“They died!” Jared cried, his heart hurting for the parents he never got to know and how cruel the world was for taking them away from him so soon. “They died in a plane crash!”

The other kids had the decency to look sympathetic, none of them able to understand how losing a parent felt. Brandon, however, didn’t.

“Does that make me a freak, huh? Loads of kids parents die. Are they freaks?!” Jared snapped, squaring up his shoulders, unsure where this sudden surge of confidence had really come from.

“How about the fact that you’re not _allowed_ to leave the house, huh? That makes you a freak. That makes you _different_. You’re not like us. We can go outside whenever we like; we can go to school; we can play with other kids because we’re _normal_. You’re just a weird, little, _freak_!”

“I’M NOT!” Jared screamed, pushing the boy. Brandon just stumbled back, and although he looked shocked to get such a physical reaction out of Jared, he laughed again.

“Is that all you got? You’re weak as well? You’re as weak as a girl! You’re a _pussy_!”

“Brandon!”

“I’m telling your Mom! You said a bad word!”

“Hey! I’m a girl and I’m not weak!”

All the kids rose to defend Jared, but the words washed over him.

“I’m not weak!” Jared spat.

“Prove it!” Brandon taunted. “Push me again! Push me over! Go on! Do it, freak!”

The anger bubbled inside Jared again, the peer pressure building until he pushed Brandon again, to prove to him that he wasn’t weak, or a pussy (whatever that was!) and that he certainly wasn’t a freak! Brandon didn’t even move this time, his feet staying planted firmly on the ground, having expected the attack.

“My turn!” Brandon decided, his tone menacing as he pushed Jared back with twice as much force, sending Jared tumbling to the concrete road. His hands and knees scraped on impact and Jared felt the anger surge inside of him in a way it never had before.

He raised his head, but now all he could see was red. He just wanted to rip Brandon to pieces, and later when he thinks about it, he’ll be ashamed of thinking such things and wonder where such thoughts came from, but in the moment they’re the most rational thoughts that Jared has ever had.

The other children, who had been rushing to help him all froze up in utter fear when he raised his head. He doesn’t realise that his eyes have turned as red as a Were’s and that his teeth have grown ever so slightly longer. He wont ever realise that is what happened, but the other children will never forget it. They were supposed to live in a neighbourhood where Werewolves weren’t even allowed to enter, let alone live; and all their lives there had been one living among them. It sent fear through all of them.

Every single one of the children, including Brandon, went running screaming in the direction of their houses.

Jared came back to himself as he heard their screams, the cries for help. They startled him, grounding him again.

“WOLF! WOLF! MOMMY! WOLF! WOLF!”

“WEREWOLF! THERE’S A WEREWOLF!”

“DADDY! THERE’S A WOLF!”

“HELP! WOLF! WEREWOLF! HELP!”

The words made him panic, his grandparents had always taught him to fear wolves, but when he looked around there was no wolf in sight. Instead, everyone who lived in their tiny col-de-sac was stood outside their front doors, clutching their hysterically upset children to their chests and glaring at Jared. The grown ups looked at him like he was dirt on their shoe, like they were scared of him and then it hit Jared.

The other kids had accused _him_ of being a wolf!

“Jared!” His grandparents stood a little way away, and at their familiar voice, Jared snapped his attention to them. They looked scared to approach him and it made him burst into tears. He was so confused with what was happening – did his own flesh and blood believe he was a wolf as well? They had raised him – they knew he wasn’t!

Jared watched through blurred, wet eyes as his grandfather approached him carefully, as if worried he might attack him. But, of course, Jared didn’t – because he _wasn’t_ a Were!

In the next moment, Billie dropped to his knees beside his grandson and enveloped him in his arms, hiding him from the stares and now threats being thrown his way. Billie picked him up easily and carried the eight year old back into the house.

Neither of the three Kammer’s took in any of the shouts and threats being thrown their way. They walked in silence back up their front yard and through the front door, not even looking at any of the neighbours they had once thought of as friends. As soon as the front door was closed and bolted shut, Barbra was on the phone to estate agents and moving companies and arranging them to move into a human-only hotel for the near future, until their house sold, and they found a new one.

Jared was completely inconsolable for hours and even when his crying stopped, he stayed in a sort of daze that neither or his grandparents could snap him out of. It wasn’t until they were tucking him into the queen sized bed in the hotel later that evening that the boy finally spoke for the first time since the incident.

“Gramma?” He asked, his voice gruff from the amount of crying and screaming of his own that he’d done, and from lack of use.

“Yes, Jared?” The woman asked, her voice so soft that Jared barely heard it. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let her long fingers dance over the eight year old’s hair.

“Am I a Were?”

For a moment, Barbra froze, unsure exactly how to answer this question. She knew why the boy was asking of course, but how well would she be able to convince him that he wasn’t, even when he so clearly was? Jared was smart enough to figure it out if he put his mind to it, especially after such an incident.

Barbra answered quickly, not leaving enough room for much of a pause, knowing that Jared would dissect it and she didn’t want to give him any reason to doubt her.

“Of course not, hunny!”

And with that one declaration, the boy relaxed. It was clear that it had been a thought that had been clouding his mind all afternoon and evening and explained his lack of silence. She knew she could easily leave it at that, but she probed some more, wanting to feed her grandson some more lies to try and help him explain what had happened, even if it would be the furthest thing from the truth.

“That what the other kids called you, wasn’t it?”

Jared nodded and looked up at her with large, round, bloodshot eyes that were clouding over with tears again. Barbra couldn’t shake the sight of how red they’d been and how sharp his teeth were when he’d been on the ground just outside their house. She had never felt so scared in her life, and honestly didn’t know how she felt so calm sitting here with her grandson now.

“Do you know why they called you that?” She asked. Jared shook his head. “Jared, it’s because kids are so mean and cruel. And when they feel threatened, they make up lies.”

“But some of the kids were really nice!” Jared defended, now chocking on his tears.

“Most kids are all the same, Jared. They pretend to be nice and then when something happens that they don’t like they turn on you. They all didn’t like that you tried to fight back with the other boy. And so, one of them made up a fib about you being a Were and the other’s all joined in.”

Jared cried and Barbra climbed under the covers with the boy, letting him curl up against her and sob into her shoulder. Sometimes Jared was so grown up that it was hard to forget that he was only eight. And here, in this moment, snuggled up against her, Barbra couldn’t help but remember how young her grandson actually was.

In less than three days, Barbra, Billie and Jared were moving into another lovely little human-only neighbourhood, in Texas – a whole three states away. As soon as the moving people had moved all their furniture into the new house, Billie made an appointment with Dr Michael. He came the very next day.

Jared spoke with the man about what happened, about how he remembered his grandparents being scared of him and being careful to approach him and how the other kids went running away screaming about him being a werewolf. The Dr ensured Jared that his mind had blacked out some of what had actually happened and come up with a slightly altered version of events. He promised Jared that his grandparents had run straight for him when they knew what was happening and that they hadn’t been scared of him at all. Hearing this come from the Doctor seemed to help him come to terms with it all and soon he seemed to get back to normal.

Dr Michael also gave Jared a check-up, on Barbra’s request. He took some bloods and took them away for testing. When the test results came ‘back’, Dr Michael prescribed Jared some more tablets. He tells the boy that his digestive system isn’t working how it’s supposed to and that the tablets will help with that. But they don’t do anything of the sort, and of course, Jared’s digestive system is perfectly fine. The tablets are in fact suppressants. They suppress his wolf, his instincts, they make him weak. The silver necklace he still wears around his neck religiously isn’t working as well as it should do, as if Jared has become immune to it. The fact that he almost turned for the very first time when he was angry in the middle of the street proved that.

~PATIENCE~

The biggest change happened when Jared was 14. It had been a cold day and it was an even colder night. But when Jared woke up, he was so hot, and in a lot of pain. He felt disorientated and confused, unsure exactly what was happening, unable to form a full coherent thought. He needed something, but he didn’t know what; he needed someone, but he didn’t know who.

He didn’t realise he was crying aloud until his grandmother hurried in in her housecoat looking tired but ready to help her poorly grandson. As soon as she saw him, she knew immediately what was happening.

Jared was presenting.

Dr Michael had explained on his last visit that it wouldn’t be very long until Jared presented. If he was lucky, he would reach his 16th birthday without going into heat or rut, and that would pretty much guarantee that he was a Beta – just a general Were with no complications. If he went into heat or rut though, it could make things more complicated. If Jared went into rut, he was presenting as an Alpha. If he went into heat he was presenting as an Omega.

Dr Michael came as soon as he was called. When he entered the teenagers room, he was unsurprised to find the boy with his hands down his pants. Jared was so far gone that he didn’t even stop at the sight of the Doctor.

Dr Michael gave him a very quick check over, but as soon as he encouraged the boy to sit up, he noticed how wet the back of his pyjama trousers was. There was no doubt that Jared had presented as an Omega. And if the amount of slick was anything to go by, a very fertile one at that.

When the Kammer’s asked the Dr what the next step was, he explained that it was easy to stop the heats with a simple pill.

“For best results though, I would suggest an injection of the heat suppressant straight into the bloodstream every three months, just before he goes into heat.”

“He would go into heat that often?!” Billie exclaimed, shocked even though he had read all about it. Hearing it spoken aloud about his grandson made it sound utterly ridiculous.

“He _will_ ,” Dr Michael pressed heavy emphasis on the ‘will’. “Unless we give him pills, or the shots.”

The two grandparents had a quick, silent conversation before they both agreed;

“The shots. Go for the shots.”

With little effort, the Dr administered the very first shot of what would be many to come. Almost instantly Jared’s heat slowed and he was able to fall asleep peacefully.

“I doubt he’ll remember any of that happening,” Dr Michael explained. “Omega’s very rarely remember what happens in the depths of their heats. He’ll still have a fever throughout he night and maybe into the morning, but he’ll recover before you know it.”

From then on, the Dr visited their house in Texas four times a year to administer the shots that stopped Jared from going into heat and drawing in every nearby Alpha with his scent. Jared, however, was told that the injections were to help his immune system and that it was the most important part of his medical needs. They told him if he even missed one shot, he would die because his immune system would fail on him.

~PATIENCE~

Sometimes Barbra hated that they had to lie so much to keep Jared safe, but when he looked so happy sat in the sun pouring over law books with a huge smile on his face, she knew it had all been worth it.

And she’d do it all again in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - no Jensen yet. But soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. If you spot any, please point them out and I'll get them fixed up right away!! Thank you!!  
> Please let me know what you think!!!!  
> <3 <3


End file.
